The Love We Share A Jacob and Renesmee Story
by AsiaCullen
Summary: Jacob finally tells Renesmee how he feels but how will Renesmee react. Does she feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1: Imprint

Chapter 1

"Renesmee, Jacob said he has something to tell you." My mother said when I came back from my hunting trip.

"Okay, what time will he be here?"I asked . My mother looked at my father who was playing on his grand piano. He was playing one of my mother's favorites. Clair de Lune. His fingers were brushing so beautifully across the keys. "Well he actually wants you to meet him somewhere."she explained.

"All right i'll go get ready." I said. She nodded. Then sat down next to my dad's side. He whispered something in her ear too low for me to hear. She giggled. Ugh gross, I did _not _want to know what he said to her. He chuckled at my thought. I went to my room and stepped into the shower. The water shot out of the shower head. I washed my hair with my mother's strawberry shampoo that smelled so good. I can see why she loved it so much. I sighed as the smell calmed me. I knew time was wasting once all the hot water was gone. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I went back into my bedroom. I put on my long white dress that stopped at mid thigh. Too short for me and my parents. So I put on some long leggings. (Thank the lord for alice) I put a black belt that covered my abdomen that had a silver buckle on it. I put the silver gladiator shoes that strapped over the leggings. I starightened my hair pulling it to two pigtails that stoppped below my ear then putting my bangs in a hump. I curled the pigtails so it was a very thick curls at the bottom. I put on my eyeliner and eyeshadow. With pink lipgloss. I put a quick spurts of perfume on. I grabbed my purse cell phone and car keys and went into the living room. Getting a quick glimpse of myself i the hallway mirror that hung on the wall.

"Want some breakfast Hun?"My mother asked me.

"No thank you..i'll wait until lunch."I said. I knew Jake would have food for me.

"I'll see you guys later."I said giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Love you!"I called when I got to my car. Yes, I know it's strangte for a 6 year old to drive. But physically, I looked 17..as old as my father. But I was a few months away to looking as old as my mother. I got into my mercedes benz. A birthday gift from Esme and Carlisle. I found a note in my car on the passenger seat folded perfectly there was a rose next to it. My name on it. I picked it up and unfolded it. It said:

_Nessie,_

_Meet me in first beach. I'll tell you how I got into your car when you get here. I have something very impotant. Xoxo Jake._

I smelled the rose. It smelled wonderful. But I had no idea why Jake was getting all romantic. I sighed and roared my engine to life. I drove all the way to La Push. I saw a small figure from the distance. He had a Long sleeved button up t-shirt with a tie. Casual for Jake. But he looked kind of ..hot. His biceps were almost breaking through the fabric that was wrapped around his humugous arms. I shook my head. I saw his big smile a few yards away. He waved I waved Back. I ran at vampire speed toward him. He got up as he opened his arms for me. I jumped int them as he gave me one of his big bear hugs.

"'." I said as I sucked in air as he released me.

'Sorry." He said. I looked around there was a blanket with pillows and food. in a basket. He so sweet.

"Jake this is really nice." I said

"Glad you like it." I sat down and sat like the way you should sit when you have a skirt on.

"So, How did you get into my car" I asked after a moment of silence. "Oh it's simple, I just asked yout dad for the keys when you went hunting."He said smiling. "Ok wise guy, what do you need to tell me?"I asked

He sighed. His face became serious. "Okay Nessie, um,.." He said looking around trying to find the right words.

"You do know what imprinting is right?"he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What does _imprinting _mean?" I asked.

"It's basically like love at first sight, when you know youre going to be with that person forever... No matter what happens it's just _destiny." _He explained.

What was he trying to tell me and what does this imprinting have to do with me? Wait he couldn't possibly have these feelings for me. He's my bestfriend but I'm guessing he wanted to be something more now?

"Nessie, I guess what I'm trying to say is..I imprinted on you." He said. But then He cupped my face in his big warm hands and his breath fanned across my face. It made me feel lightheaded. I'm starting to have these weird feelings that Ive never felt before. They were different which made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But it was pleasureable. Like butterflies. I was snapped out of my trance with Jake's lips 2 centimeters away from mine. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to mine. My arms locked around his neck. Jakes hand moved down to the small of my back as one cupped my neck. Jake put me on my back so that he was on top of me with his weight pressed lightly against my body. The kiss became more urgent. Then his tounge t raced my bottom lip. But then i quickly pushed him off me breaking the kiss with much force. "I'm sorry Jacob but this is wrong please just give me time to think I'll call you when I'm ready to talke about it." I said running back to my car as tears of confusion started to fill my eyes.

I pulled up in my driveway. I busted through the door and went straight to my room before anybody could say anything. One thing was for sure right about now. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the half vampire, Is in llove with my bestfriend, Jacob Black, The werewolf. But I was just afraid to admit it. I cried myself to a dreamless sleep. Thinking nothing but Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

**The second chapter to my story...( : **

I layed in my bead curled up in a ball. I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. I mean I wasn't really sure if I was feeling the same way he felt. I mean, I love Jacob, he's my bestfriend. But was there something more I felt for him? There _was_ something there. There was, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Wait a second, these feelings I have weren't just butterfilies. Ever since yesterday, when I was around him I would get a warm feeling that was kind of perfect. So this had to be what love is I know it. I know I couldn't be away from Jake now. But it's like all of a sudden this _was _supposed to happen like it was meant to be. Maybe fate has found it's way to me. I had to talk to him maybe we could work this out. I realized I was in my oom for three days thinking about how to work this Jake situation out. So, I went to take a shower putting on a baby blue sundress with white flipflops. I put a little tiny bit of pink eye-shawdo no eyeliner today, trying to be casual. I put pink lipgloss on my lips and put my hair back in a bun. I went to my room and grabbed my phone 3 txt messages on my phone one said.

_Nessie,I understand if you hate me I didn't mean to drop that on you yesterday...Jacob_

The second one said:

_Are you okay? Please let me know! Jake_

The third one said:

_Okay Renesmee Carlie Cullen I kno wat I said To you was shocking but you need to stop getting all depressed over me! Im really not worth it...you need to just move on if you don't feel the same way..I know im hovering u but it's only cuz I care About you so much..Jake_

I went into the kitchen for some cereal and waiting eyes watched me as I put my breakfast together. I pretended I didn't notice them but all the eyes were burning a whole through my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes annoyed at how much they were watching me.

"Can I help you guys with anything?"I asked sarcastically.

"The zombie still has a little bit of an attitude I see,"Uncle Emmett joked. Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! I'm just saying." He exclaimed

I rolled my eyes. I took out my cellphone probably thinking I should txt or call Jacob. I should txt him now that I am able to talk to him I guess.

_Jacob I'm fine just what you said shocked me and I didn't kno how to take it in very well...when you can, just come by later...Xoxo Nessie _

I snapped my phone shut. Clutching my chest. What's wrong with me? The pain I was feeling was not from physical pain but mental. I needed Jake to be by my side I needed him. This pain was caused from being seperated from your soulmate. Why was it like I was being _forced_ to be like this. I needed to sort this out, I needed to get to the bottom of this.

**Okay it's short but the next chapter will be longer and in Jake's Point Of View It'll be up soon Review, Review, Review! Love you guys forever Oh yeah I need time to think about what Jake is going to do.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Date Invite

OKay Guys So Here's The 3rd Chapter To This Incredibly Awesome Super Fantastic Story Lmaoo (;

**JPOV**

It was early in the morning when I realized that Nessie texted me for the first time in three days.

_Jake im fine just what u said shocked me..and I didn't know how to take it ivery well...when you can, just come by later..Xoxo Nessie_

I sighed in relief as I slid my phone shut. NEssie was okay I didn't know I shocked her so much. Ugh I felt so dirty fr som reason. What were her parents going to say if they found out I kissed their 6 year old daughter who physically looked 17. I'm dead to them. What would Bella say? I sighed again. This Time in frustration as I put my head in their hands . Maybe we could talk about everything that happened tonight as friends and only friends. Bestfriends. I hoped they would let her spend the day with me, I would do anything just to get her by myself. Just to hear if she feels the same. I might have just ruined the friendship we had because of what I said. I got up and took a quick shower putting on a pair of tan shorts with a white t-shirt. Then I put on my flipflops spiking up my hair. I looked at my phone again with a txt mesage from Quil.

_Dude theres gonna be a bonfire tonight everyone is going to be there bring Nessie if you want..Q _

This was perfect. I just needed to get Ness alone so we could talk. I decided I should go and go to the cottage where Nessie awaited me. My Dad went fishing with Charlie so I was alone. I ran to the cottage the wind blowing through my black hair. I stopped at the edge of their driveway unable to move. Like my feet were nailed to the concrete. I inhaled and took a step toward the house. I raised my finger to the doorbell,but before I even pressed it the door flew open. Renesmee was there the sight of her almost took my breath away. It had been a while sine I last seen her. I wanted to just pick her up and give her the biggest hug ever. It was like she read my thoughts. She jumped into my arms with her arms around my neck. "I love you"she whispered then she kissed my cheek. My heart fluttered at her words. It sounded so good to hear her say that. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her until she said she couldn't breathe. But suprisingly she didn't say anything.

I set her down in front of me. Looking at how beautiful she was. I didn't deserve her at all. But I might as well make the best of it. She looked amazing. And Thirsty. She looked thirsty alot these days. But she just went hunting 3 days ago. Either that or she was tired.

'How do you feel?"I asked her.

"Fine."She said with her high pitched voice she used that when she was trying to lie. I crossed my arms and set my lips. I stared her down trying to get the truth out of her. She looked down staring at the concrete. I lifted her face with my hands on either side of her face.

"Whats wrong?"I whispered.

Then for some reason tears welled up in her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumbs. I looked into her eys.

"Jacob,I love you."she said again and with that she wapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her and kissed me. My hands slid down to her waist. Bella Cleared her throat. I forgot her parents were there. _Sorry _I thought to Edward. He smiled in response. I knew he didn't like me as much but for Renesmee I would do anything for her. Even if it meant getting along with the leeches. I sent a quick apologetic loo at Edward knowing he heard what I said. A small chuckle escaped from his lips.I noticed everyone was there. Great. I sighed. I sat down in a chair and Nessie came and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist in front of me. Everyone switched their positions as if they got uncomfortable all of a sudden. I looked at the big bear guy. He had Blondie's feet in his lap. Then Tinker Bell over there had Phsycos head in her lap while. The ray of sunshine sat in between Doctor Leech's legs whle he was on the couch. Then Edward had Bells close to his chest wrapping his arms around her. I didn't get why they had a problem with it. Oh well.

"Soo."I said as the awkward silence started to bug me.

"Jacob kepp an eye on my daughter."Bella blurted out

"MOM!"Nessie moaned covering her eyes with her hand.

"Don't worry Bells didn't I take care of you..it's cool." I said.

"Yeah well this is different Charlie didn't care when you took care of me..now this on the other hand _we _care."she said pointing at her self and Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing will happen to your daughter."I said "I promise."

Bella smiled.

"Thanks Jake."She said smiling.

"Jake I believe there was something you wanted to ask us?"he asked. It took me a while to figure it out but then I remembered.

"Oh yeah. Would you guys mind if I take Nessie out to the bonfire tonight?"I asked looking only at Edward. Bella looked at Edward for 3 seconds then looked at me.

"Sure,I don't see why not."Bella said.

"Thanks guys..."

"Ness could you get up for a second?"I asked

Then she hopped off and skipped toward the door. I followed her. She opened it and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed in front of her. She had a smile on her beautiful face. "I'll pick you up at 8?"I asked her.

"Sure."She said I smiled.

"Its a date then."I said kissing her cheek.

.**Welll There you have it future lemons are possible enjoy this alot( :**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

**OKAY SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOOO LONG I HAD WRITERS BLOCK So HERE IT IS **

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE LOVELY CHARACTERS THE AMAZING STELPHENIE MEYER DOES I LOVE HER...( :**

Chapter 4:

I watched Jacob dart of into the woods. _It's a date then..._he said. I went back inside to a waiting and excited Alice. Wonderful. I knew what was coming next.

"Time to go shopping!" Alice chirped.

"Alice, I have plenty of other clothes I can put something together-." She interrupted me. "Nessie you know I don't like when you wear the same outfit twice."She reminded me.

"Alice...half the things in my closet I haven't even worn!"I said.

"Too bad, I'm taking you shopping."she said and from her tone, the descision was final.

But I had to admit as much as I _hated_ shopping. I knew that Alice's fashion senses always came in handy. So I just shut up and let Alice have her fun.

We shopped in three different stores just to find a single outfit. I rolled my eyes. We got back at the house at 6:30. Time passed by pretty fast.

Alice skipped off into my room with the bags. She set the outfit on the bad. I hadn't really noticed the outfit until now. There was a pair of black leggings that stoped just below the knee and a black white and silver button down too short dress. Now I see why she had the leggings. She tossed me the outfit and motioned me toward the bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair again. I blowed dried it which left it in a wavy texture. I came out and Alice was on the edge of my bed looking at some fashion magazine. She looked up.

"Nice!"she explained. I had to admit. It was pretty nice. Then alice pulled out some white gladiator shoes. The outfit ws well put together maybe I should stop complaining and just put Alice to it most of the time.

"Your hair looks nice by the way all you need is a head band."she said. I wen tto my dresser and pulled out the silver head band. I put it in my hair. It completed th eoutfit. Then she did my makeup blakc eyeliner,mascara and grey eye shadow. I put on perfume. I caught a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror. I grabbed my cellphone this time and went into the livingroom. Emmett whistled. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of is head.

"Ouch! why do you always do that?"he asked

"Because I can." she murmured I laughed and looked at my phone 7:50. Wow he would be there soon.

"Thank you guys so much for letting me be with Jacob."I said looking at my mom smiled.

"Of course what kind of mother would I be?"I asked

I kissed them on the cheek. The doorbell rang and I looked at it anxiously. I got up and opened the door. There Jake stood. Looking beautiful . He held out his hand.

"Ready?"he asked

"Of course,"I said taking his hand and he pulled me along.

**SORRY I HAVE TO STOP YOU RIGHT HERE I THINK ITS BEST IF I DO THAT BECAUSE I NEED TO THINK ABOUT THE DATE WITH THEM. I WONT KEEP YOU WAITING I PROMISE.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bonfire

**YAY! 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY!I WANT TO THANK XxLydzxX FOR READING ...HER REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING...SHE ALSO SAID ROMANCE...IVE GOT NEWS FOR YOU...THATS WHAT YOUR GONNA GET IN THIS CHAPPIE...ENJOY! I PROMISE THIS IS GOING TO BE LONGER!**

**XoXo**

**-AsiaCullen**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE REMARKABLE WORK OR CHARACTERS OF STEPHENIE MEYER OR EDWARD. . . AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HER FOR BRINGING TWILIGHT INTO OUR LIFE...!**

**Chapter 5:**

Jake pulled me along. I looked around and arched an eyebrow. "No car?"I asked. He put an apologetic smile on his lips."Sorry, I thought it would be better if we ran..to capture the experience."He said.

I rolled my eyes'

"You know if I get this outfit dirty...Alice is gonna kill me." I warned.

"I'll pay her back." He said.

"Plus she'll probably just go and buy you the same outfit anyway."He added

I had to admit he did have a point there. I shrugged and sprinted off into the forest. I was way ahead of him. When I looked backhe was no where in sight. Then I hit something rock hard that knocked me to the ground. It didn't hurt but it was enough for me to wince. I just looked up in disbalief. "How in the?"I asked.

He just laughed at my reaction. He held out a hand for me to grab. I took it and he pulled me up with effortless motion. I stood up wiping the dirt and grass off before loking at him. He stared at me witha smile on his laps. I put my hands on my hips and pursed my lips.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." I said sarcastically.

"Nah,he real thing is always better,"He said. He walked toward me and wrapped his hands around my waist. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So, are we going to stay here all day?" I asked "Or re we gonna go to that bonfire."I asked.

"As much as that first option is tempting..I promised the guys I would bring you." He said. "Well lets go."I said breaking from his grasp. I darted through the woods again. This time, without looking back. When I arrived at first beach I saw the dim light of the fire that was at the top of the cliffs. I also heard booming laughter and arguing. Then I saw Sam appear at the edge. He waved.

Then we went to the forest that lead up to the cliffs. When we got there I saw the whole gang. Wow they got big. Especially, Paul. Oh gosh how I missed them.

"Nessie!"Embry and Quil both called

"Embry! Quil!"I shouted throwing my hands up in the air. Dramatically. They came and embraced me in a hug. "Guys. Can't. Breathe."I told them. I sucked in a breath dramtacially when they released me.

I walked over to Emily. She sat one leg crossed over the other eyeing her brother-in-laws. Or that's how it was in her case. I noticed how Quil sat with Claire. She tugged at the hem of his shirt. "I'm hungry Uncle Quilie!"she complained.

"Go ask Nessie to get you hotdog Claire Bear." he said.

"Nessie can you please get me a hotdog?"she asked. I love Claire she refers to me as her big sister. Even though she"s older than me.

"Sure sweetie."I said as I grabbed a hot dog from the grill that they put up here a few months ago. I put the hot dog in the bun set it on a paper plate and gave it to her. I pat her on her head and she skipped off to Quil again. Then I saw Jared sitting happily with Kim. She was very pretty I had to admit. Long black hair, Green eyes. She was stunning. THenthere was Rachel Jacob's sister who I believe both shared a resemblence. The long hair..the eyes...the smile. But I didn't see that with Billy probably from their mother Sara. Then there was Emily...like the others Emily had Long black hair that went down her back. Almost to her waist. But she had a scratch on her left side that went down her face, neck all the way to her hand. Jake told me there was an accident. Sam never forgave himself. But I think of Emily as my other mother. She gives me the greatest advice. I looked at Seth who sat with a girl who I have never seen. She had black hair that stooped at her shoulders. Brown eyes and dimples. She was cute. Seth watched her every minute and would whisper something in her ear that made her giggle. I didn't even want to know. Then there was Embry who sat with a blonde who stuck out. She had blue eyes. But Embry love her. So she was part of the family.

Then there was Leah.

Poor Leah. She sat alone. Arms crossed. Stared at Sam. After almost 8 years she still hasn't gotten over what Sam did to her. Awhile back..Sam and Leah were happily in love. Then Leah introduce her cousin Emily to Sam. He felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was something more then what Leah shared. So he broke up with Leah and after a year proposed to Emily and now here they sit together and happily married. I felt so bad for Leah she had no one to call her own. She hated neither one of them. One because Emily was her cousin and two, Sam was the Alpha. So she pranced around and act as if nothing would happen. She loathed me. But I have no idea what I ever did to her to make her hate my guts.

I looked around at everyone. They were a big part of my I saw Quil and Embry arguing over a . . . hotdog?

"You ate the whole freaking barbecue let me have it!" Quil shouted

"Nuh-uh...look at your chin what, are you storing away for the winter fatty?" Embry asked. Everyone laughed.

I sat in between them as in between them and put my arms around their shoulder.

"Guys there are ladies present...stop being pigs and be the gentlemans that you fake to be." I joked. They stared at me jaws dropped. I laughed and kissed them both on the cheek.

I then grabbed the hotdog and took a bite out of it. Quil made a dramatic noise. "It's just a hotdog."I said biting it again. Then I gave the other half to Jacob.

He smiled.

After everyone was laghing and telling jokes, Jake pulled me to the side. "Can I show you something?"He asked

I nodded and he took my hand and lead the way. As we got closer I saw a dim light that hung above a gazebo. There was a bench inside the gazebo and pilows and blankets. Then there was rose pedals on the ground made into a heart. I almost cried but I bit the inside of my cheek as I held back the tears. _Not tonight Nessie_ ,,,I told myself.

"What do you think?"he asked. nme.

"I love it Jake it's beautiful." I murmured. He wrapped an arm around my waist ad pulled me closer to his side.

"Glad you like it." He said kissing my temple.

We sat down on the bench in an awkward smiled. He cupped my face in his hand and he came closer. His lips a centimeter from mine. He kissed me for a moment then looked into my eyes. I gaze that I couldn't break. He smiled at me. That made my heart melt.

He sat back and looked into the deep forest. The only sounds were our heart beat and the animals noises. It was relaxing and I needed to know who Seth and Embry's imprint were.

"Who's seth and Emvbry's imprint?" I aske laying on his chest tracing patterns on his chest.

"Well The blonde that's Aimee Conner...she's eighteen they met in school and theyve never been seperated...then Seth's imprint, that's Leila Ataera Quil's cousin."he explained. Wow they were all related here on La Push. I looked up at Jake.

"I love you." whispered kissing his chin now. "And I love you."he replied smoothly. Then I had bad memories with who I thought was the love of my life was.

"Are you willing to be serious with me Jake? Cause I've been hurt before...and if that happens again I don't lknow what will happen."I said tears almost rolling downn my cheek.

"_That's_ why you were crying earlier." He stated. It wasn't a question. I nodded."Hey, hey."he said cupping my chin. "Look at me." he demanded. I looked at him all his features were serious.

"Renesmee Cullen, I will _never _hurt you I promise."he vowed. "You don't know how good I feel when you say that."I admitted

I kissed him once more. Jake's hand move up and down my back causing me to drift into unconsiousness.

**WELLL THERE YOU GO HOPED YOU LIKED IT FIRST TO COMMENT THIS CHAPTER THEIR NAMES WILL BE USED THROUGHOUT THE STORYPLEASE LEAVE REVIEW WITH YOUR NAME YOU WILL BE A BUG PART OF THE STORY IF YOU DO SO REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**

**XOXOXO**

**~AsiaCullen~**


	6. Chapter 6: School and The New Arrival

**IM SOOOO GLAD THIS STORY HAS BEEN A GREAT SUCESSS ALREADY ON CHAPTER 6! THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEW MAKE SURE TO GO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY WITH ALICE AND JASPER...**

**-Asia**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THE REMARKABLE WORK OF STEPHENIE MEYER ...I WANT TO THANK HER FOR BRINGING TWILIGHT INTO OUR LIVES**

Chapter 7:

RPOV

_6 months later_

Jake and I have been together for 6 months now. My parents put me in high school. I was so against it at first but once I actually started to realize that this was my chance to have a normal life,I was all for it. I made a friend Marcianna.**(A/N I don't know your last name hun sowwie)**I guess you can call her my bestfriend, before Jake and I were an item, I never really had the closest friends. Oh, and get this, she's a vampire!She lives with her uncle who is also a vampire who actually changed her. It's not what you call_ normal. _But the human girls there were all about the gossip. It was the second week in high school when _he _stepped in.

"Class, I would like for you to welcome our new student Troy, Troy Daniels."Mr. Berty said introducing him.

I heard all the girls in the class start to giggle. I rolled my eyes.

Yes, In the past, I _was_ that girl.

Yes, Troy has good looks.

And yes, I _was _in love with him. In the _past._"Troy why don't you go sit next to Miss. Cullen."Mr. Berty offered. I looked around. Of all the seats in the room, why oh_ why _did this have to be the only empty seat in the room? As soon as Mr. Berty said Miss. Cullen Troy looked at me. I thought that I would never be able to see him again. After everything that happened

I thought wrong.

Troy smiled politely as he passed the few girls that were literally drooling over him. I rolled my eyes again. He wasn't all that special. Now, if it was my Jake on the other hand, then they would have something to drool over. I smiled at the thought. Then he came and sat down by me smirking.

"Happy to see me, are we?" Troy asked hands crossed in front of him. I realized something was different about him too. His eyes were topaz. Like my father's. What the hell? Is he. . . what I think he is? No no no maybe he just got contacts.

"Don't get your hopes up."I said looking the other way. "You look really good by the way,"he said matter-of-factly. I ignored him. "Nessie, I'm so sorry how I left things."he said

"Whatever. It still hasn't changed what you did."I said. At the corner of my eye he hesitated to say something but he closed his mouth and -ooked ahead. Mr. Berty seemed to notice us talking. He walked in between our desk and he placed a hand on my desk, and on Troy's.

"Renesmee, since you like talking so much you can be Mr. Daniels' tour guide for the rest of the day hmm?"He asked. "You're serious?"I asked. he just smiled. I slapped my palm on the desk. I sighed and sat back. "Fine,whatever." I said. "Thank you, you're very kind."he said. I sat in silence for the rest of the hour. Tapping my pen on the desk non-stop. When the bell finally rang, I hopped up and waited for Troy to hurry up. I tapped my foot, clearly loosing my patience. When he finally came I put my back on my shoulder and walked toward the lockers. I met up with Marcianna.

"Hey Ne-."she said. Probably interrupted by Troy's appearance. "Hi...I'm Marcianna," she said. She held out her hand. "Who are you?"she asked. "Troy."He replied. "Um,are you a new student here?" He nodded."Oh so what's your next class?"she asked. "Trigomety..with Mrs.-scans schedule-Sloan."he said looking back at her."I give up."I said slamming my locker dor shut . I thought vampires had extra hearing senses. I walked off to class with my book for Spanish in my arm. I went into my class and sat down and huffed and puffed about how Marcianna just completely blanked me out. She came into class laate twirling a strand of her black curls on her finger. already got to her.

I stared her down watching her take her seat until she finally looked at me. _What? _she mouthed. I just sat and stared at and tried to pay attention to the teacher. I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and began writing.

_Um, you wanna mind telling me what the hell that was back there? _

I quickly shoved the note on her desk. She read it and just sucked in a breath. She started writing so fast that a regular human wouldn't of have seen. Then she passed the note to me. I unfolded it.

_Um? Me being a friendly classmate? Look, he's just a guy . He got me there for a minute but I kno He's Kind Of different Don't worry..._

I then began writing again.

_Marci he's not just a guy...and yes he is different and yes he gets everyone for a minute and what did he say. 'oh I sang for the queen' that's a lie.. you see that Marci he's a lie, a cheat, a fake, how do i know that? Cuz' he told me he loves me and I believed him...he only said that to get one thing taken away from me..then he told me he understood that I wasn't ready...guess what? The next day Im at the movies and I find his hands down some pants and he's eating her damn face off...and if he ever hurt you in that way Im pretty sure we would have some problems.. _I took the note folded it up and handed it to her. She read it and this time she didn't write back. I just sighed and waited for the bell to ring. I decided to skip lunch today not wanting to see them. Instead I went into a bathroom and called Jake. Im pretty sure he would make mefeel better.

**UGHH THAT WAS LONGISH? I DIDNT PUT IN A FLASHBACK SO I PUT IT IN THE NOTE WRITING THING...KINDAH CREATIVE LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK..OH AND GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY UNKNOWN LOVE I NEED 2 MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THAT STORY.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY..IF YOU LIKE TYPING AND YOU LIKE HAPPY PEOPLE THEN YOURE GOING TO LOVE TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW LOL!**

**XoXo**

**~AsiaCullen**


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected

**SORRY OHMIGOSH I FEEL LIKE IVE BEEN FAILING TO UPDATE BUT THIS HAS A FEW SUPRISES FOR YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS OF TWILIGHT THE BEAUTIFUL STEPHENIE MEYER DOES**

**Chapter 7**

It was in the bathroom stall when I flipped open my cell and pressed 2. Onf course Jake was on speed dial. It was halfway through the second ring when Jake picked up.

"Hey beautiful."His husky voice said. "What's up?"he added

"I just need you to distract me for a little while."I said. "Why? What happened, are you all right?"he asked I could tell he panicked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just that,nevermind."I said. I hoped he would drop it. Of course I was wrong. "Renesmee."He said sternly. I sighed.

"Okay,remember when that whole thing with my ex-boyfriend how I caught him cheating and everything?"I asked. He cleared his throat. I could tell he was uncomfortable. "Yes...what about him?"He asked. "He goes to Forks high school now.'I said.

Silence.

"Jake?"I asked.

Silence.

'Jacob."I said this time sternly."Sorry babe..is he doing anything to you."he asked. I knew he was jealous. But he had no reason to be. I love him and him only. "Jake theres's no reason to be jealous."i said.

"What?Jealous?Me? no way." I exhaled a loud breath."Okay Jakey whatever you say but just know I love you and you only no need to worry."I reassured him. HE exaled. I knew he was relieved. "I love you too but call me if anything."he said "All right love you bye.I said. "Love you too bye." The phone went dead. It was ten minutes into lunch. So I still had time. I walked into the crowded cafeteria to find Marcianna sitting with Troy. They were sittiing close to eachoter there hands were both supporting their heads. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them. They both had a trey of uneaten food. He couldn't be. I walked over to them and I crossed my arms over my chest. I stared at them and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Oh Hey Ren whats up?"she asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Unbelievable."I said. I rolled my eyes and walked away. "Hold on a minute Troy."I heard her say. I was in nthe hallway y now and I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Renesmee what is up with you?"She asked "I warned you Marc and your just gonna ignore what I said...but that's okay because you and your new boyfriend can have a happy life."I said I shrugged her shoulder off. "Your just jealous."She said. That caught me off guard. I spun around. "Jealous?"I asked. The word infuriated me. "Yes. You just can't stand the fact that your ex likes me now and you want him back."she sadi. I had to laugh at the thought. Me jealous? "HAH!"I snorted. "That's real funny Marci real funny."I said starting to walk off again. "I don't thinkwe can be friens anymore."she said. I spun around again. This time the anger rising in me. "And why the hell not?"I asked.

"Ugh Ren because your trying to control everything. I don't think I can take that."she said. "Well okay then...fine."I said. I put a strand of hair behind my ear. "Guess we aren't friends anymore."I said I turned around and ran into Forks parking lot. Getting into my car. I sped onto the road making my way to La Push. I stopped in front of Jake's house. He came out into the drivewayconcern on his face. I ran to him wrapping my armd and legs around him. I smashed my mouth to his and my fingers knotted in his hair. He unwrapped my legs only to cradle me like a baby.. "You okay?"He asked.

"No Jake lost my bestfriend to my ex who is a damn jerk and now I'm afraid I will loose you."I said. "Nessie you will never loose me."he said. He kissed me again. I didn't want him to stop kissing me so I held his face to mine. He walked me into into the room and placed me on his bedhe hovered over my body. Jake's tounge traced my bottom lip begging for entrance. I parted my mouth so his tounge slipped into my mouth. His hand trasiled down my arms and stopped at my thigh and hitched around his waist. (**A/N: sound familiar? teehee?)** I started to play with Jake's shirt. He held onto my wrist. "You sure?"he asked betwenn kisses. "I've never been more sure."I said. HE continued kissing me and everything turned into pure bliss.

I awoke with Jake trailing his fingersup and down my bare back. I sat up shocked. I looked around. It had to be the next day. Because it was morning. "Good morning."he said. "We slept that long?"I asked still shocked. I couldnt believe it. "I have to get home."I said. I got out of the bed quickly. I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them back on. "Hey calm down your parents know your here."he said.

'All right well I'm going to go take a shower...care to join me?"he asked. I nodded. Having sex hair first thing in the morning wasn't attractive but Jake looked sexy. I twirled my hair looking through at my reflection through Jake's dresser mirror. On my left ring finger was a diamond ring that I did not put on my finger before. I gasped and Jake was behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Will you marry me?"He whispered.

I turned around tears welling up in my eyes. "Yes."I whispered and kissed him on his lips with much passion.

**DA DA DUN ! IM NOT FINISHED YET BUT I GUESS YOU FIGURED OUT WHAT JAKE AND NESSIE DID (; (: (WINK WINK)BEFORE YOU ASK YES MARCI AND NESS WILL BE BFF's AGAIN BUT UNTIL THEN THERES MORE TO COME AND TO XxLydzxX QUESTION I'll TRY TO FIT YOU IN I NEED THREE OTHER NAMES TO BE IN THE STORY. ( ;**


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving

Chapter 8:

JPOV

I can't believe it. Nessie was going to be mine forever. I couldn't believe it. I took her hand and stared at the ring.

"What are we going to tell my parents?"she asked

"Well if we want to be responsible we are going to have to wait till after you finish high school."I noted.

"Yes, you're right but ..Dad."she whispered then she looked down. I cupped her chin in my hand and made eye contact.

"If he doesn't understand then he wil be the biggest hypocrite ever."I said. That made her smile. I kissed her lips tenderly. She was so adorable.

"We have to tell them."she said. "We will but first,"I said picking slinging her over my shoulder and racing into my bedroom...

**(Practice makes perfect...BD quote)**

**RPOV**

We were in front of my house when Jake rang the doorbell my heart was racing I made sure Jake thought about nothing we did...or what we were about to discuss. I hope he didn't slip.

My mother opened the door.

"Hey Nessie,Jake come on in."she said.

" we have something to tell you."she said.

My mom and dad looked at eachother.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Jake and I are getting married."I said.

"WHAT?"Dad roared. "You're getting _married _to that dog! I will _not_ allow it."he said. "Dad!"I yelled.

"Hypocrite."Jake muttered. "What?"He asked Jacob. "Dad you know its true you asked mom to marry you when she was in high school...I promise we will be very adult about this we discussed that we will wait till Im done with high school."I said.

"No."He said

"Fine.I'm packing,et's go Jake."I said

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"My dad called. I slammed the door shut. I grabed a bag and put all my things in one ba. Then grabbed a few off of the hangers. I grabbed shoes and other impotant stuff and then jumped out of my room. Jake was right behind me. I got in my car and drove to La Push. Jake was silent the whole time. Im not looking bacl. Im living my own life. With Jake thats all i need.

**SHORT I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING POSTED I START 8th GRADE IN A FEW WEEKS SO I WONT UPDATE A S MUCH REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets and Suprises

**HELLO MY LOVELY READER...(YESS..READER) i WANT TO THANK XxLydzxX FOR READING AND REVIEING I LOVER HER THIS MUCh(_) THATS ALOT I WANT TO DEDICATE TH CHAPTER HER AND I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW IF YOU WOULD CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORES IT WOULD REALY MEAN ALOT eNJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME:HEY STEPHE...MY AMIGO..MY PAL...MY HOME SKILLET BISCUIT WITH GRAVY**

**SM:ERMM..HI?**

**ME:YOU SHOULD LET ME OWN TWILIGHT**

**SM:NO I SHOULDNT**

**ME:BUT YOUR MY HOME SKILLET BISCUIT WITH GRAVY *POUTS***

**SM:WELL SINCE YOU PUT IT THAT WAY ...OKAY!**

**ME:FOR REALS?**

**SM:NO..MWAHHAHAH**

**ME:DAMMIT!**

* * *

(2weeks later)I woke up to last nights dinner in the toilet. JAke came in the bathroom holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles.

:Shit that was horrible!"I said. Jake chuckled. "Looks pretty horrible too."he joked. I flushed the toilet I took a shower putting on regular clothes. School was today and I was in no mood for Troy's games. "Drive you to school?"he asked me.

"Yeah sure."I said. I felt a spasm in my stomach and clutched my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach. _I cant wait to see you and Daddy. _I quickly removed my hand. "Did you hear that?"I asked Jake

"No."he said. "Let's go to the hospital."I said Jake look puzzled. "Are you hurt?"he asked me. I shook my head. "Just get me to the hospital."

A little while later I walk into the hospital. I went up to the recspetionist at the desk. "Exscuse me I need to see Dr. Cullen."I said. "Do you have an appointment?"she aske din a snotty voice. I slammed my fist on the desk."No lady I need to see him now."I demanded. "It's okay send them in."I heard Carlisle say. I followed him to his office and."Renesmee you had us worried sick your father is blaming his self your mother is heartbroken and your aunts and uncles are driving Esme and I crazy please come home."He pleaded. "I will but Carlisle put your hand on my stomach. I said.

He put his hand on my stomach and the same thing hapened. _Mommy I'm hungwee _excepth this time it was a different voice "Oh my."Carlisle murmured. Jake was confused and then I put his hand on my stomach. He gasped. "I need to run a pregnancy test."Carlisle murmured. I gasped.

A.N) I was going to end it here but im not mean so yeah im not sure how a pregnacy test goes when a doctor does it so im skipping this part and then after he gets the results)

After waiting in the little room for what felt like hours I held Jakes hand tightly. Carlisle came in with a folder. "Well Nessie it seems like you and Jake are having babies."He said I was happy. I was carrying the love of my lifes child. Wait he said babies. "Babies?"I asked.

'Yes twins."he said "Twins?"I asked. He nodded 'Im going to be a great Grandpa!"he said. I laughed. I looked at jake who looked whiter than a ghost. I hope he was ready.

On the ride to La push I was touching my stomach communiticating with my babies. "I love you too baby."I said to the little girl I suppose." I am naming her Lydia. And the little boy Zen. I looked at Jake. Who put a hand on my stomach. "My babies."He said. I nodded. _I love you Daddy _Lydia said. "I love you to baby girl."He replied. Now we were going to have a family. NOw the only thing I had to do is tell my famly.

Ahh shit.

**AN: Well chapter 9 hoped you like that and they will be vampire/human/werewolf...cool right? Marcianna and a special soeone comes in a new person.. REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10: Forever

**HEY I HAVE 3 READERS NOW ElfMom123,XxLydzxX, AND ScorpiusRoseLover, THANKS FOR RVIEWING SCHOOL STARTS ON MONDAY SO I WONT UPDATE UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK UGH 8TH GRADE IS GOING TO BE SO HARD IM REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO IT THOUGH SOOO ANYWAY IM DELETING THE OTHER 2 STORIES SINCE NOBODY ELSE REVIEWS OR READS...N E WAY ON WITH ZEE STORY!**

Chapter 10:

Jacob POV

I couldn't believe I was having a baby. Excuse me, babies. Only thing we had to do is hope that Edward won't rip my head off. (Which he won't) He cant try to kill me what will he think it'll do to Nessie. I held her hand on the way to the Cullens' house. When we pulled up Bella was the first one outside. When Nessie got out of the car Bella was by her the next second bringing her into a hug squeezing her. "Careful."Nessie quickly said. "Nessie honey are you okay?"Bella asked her.

"Mom we need to talk."she said. I walked behind her and sat down on the couch EDward sat there almost looking like he would cry if he would. "Mom."Nessie said as everyone was around watching her. I knew she was nervous. I had to hold her hand. Instead of telling her she put Bella's hand on her stomach.

BPOV

"Mom."Nessie said. It took her a while to hear what she had to say. Jake took her hand. Finally she came over to me and took my hand and put it on my stomach. I gasped. _I love you Mommy. _I heard a faint little voice say. I gasped. I looked up at my precious daughter. "Are you?"I asked she nodded. OH my god. She was carrying My grand- children. I heard another sort of weeping. I hugged her a again. How can I not be mad.

NPOV

"I'm pregnant."I said directing it to everyone now. They gasped. My dad stood up. "Your what?"he asked. I walked forward to him. "Do I have to repeat myself I'm _pregnant."_I said. "Don't talk to me like that young lady."he said. "I just did dad."I said.

"I'm not going to let you talk to me like that."he said. "Im not letting you talk to me like that.. I'm not a little girl anymore if you have a problem you can say goodbye to me forever."I warned. "Fine then...goodbye Renesmee."he said. He ran to the front door to the cottage. "I'll just get my stuff and leave then."I said. I ran up to my room that I had here grabbbed my stuff and left. Tears streamed my face. I was in the car. "This is going to hurt her."I heard Jake yell. He ccame into the driver's side furious. I knew who I needed the most now though. I pulled out my phone. I texted the one who would be by my side no matter what. Marcianna.

_I need you _

_**CLIFFY? hahahah yessssss maybe kindah review?**_


	11. Chapter 11: YOU WHAT?

I waited for Marcianna to come. Hoping she would. I wouldnt blame her if she didnt. I went to Jakes side. He immediately laid his head on my stomach. This was a symbol to show that he was mine forever. Our children. I was so happy. Who needed my dad. He shouldve known it would happen sooner or later. I immediatly fell both did. I wokeup to Muffled voices. Which became clearr. Im suprised Marce was her. I missed her. I opened my eyes. "Marci?"I asked. "Oh my gosh, Nessie what happened?"she asked.

So I told her everything. From what I found out this morning to what my dad said. Jake's doorbell rang. I heard the pack. I realized that I had to tell them. Everyone came in. Including a new person I have never seen before. I looked at Jake. He told me he was a new pack memeber. I sat on Jakes lap. The unknown boy looked at my stomach. He never stopped looking. Jake noticed too and never stopped looking at him. The bor looked like he was seeing light for the first time. "No!"Jake blurted out. Everyone who was talking stopped and looked at Jake.

"Jacob, what?" Sam asked. He got up and pointed at the boy. "Him! You imprinted on what's inside of my fiancee!."he said. He started shaking violently. I got up and put my hand on his shoulder. About a minute later, he calmed down. "Now, what is your name?" I asked the boy. "Chris."he said. "Well Chris glad to have you as a pack memebr...now i appreciate you imprinted on my daughter but please not until she looks of appropiate age."I said. he nodded. "So Jakey got busy huh?"Seth asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I'm pretty sure I turned red. "Cut it out!"Jake said. He immediately shut up. Chris continued to stare at my stomach. Well we took the whole conversation to First Beach which turned into a bonfire.. It was pretty damn fun. I noticed Chris was sitting by himself. I sat by him. "Whats her name?"he asked me. "Lydia."I said. "Pretty name."he said. I put his hand o my stomach. _Thank you_ Lydia said. He gasped I knew he was amazed. I smiled. "She's going to love you."I smiled.

Jake came and kissed me. "I love you."he said. "I love you more."I said. And he kissed me again..

**OKAY SORRY SO SORRY ITS SHORT I KNOW BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ! OH I MADE IT THROUGHT MY FIRST 8TH GRADE WEEK AND IM ON MY SECOND ILL TRY AND UPDATE TOORROW OH REVIEW! LOVE YA**

**-Asia**


	12. Chapter 12: Family Reunion

**OKAY SO THIS WILL BE LONGER ITS A SATURDAY AND IM TRYING MY HARDEST TO KEEP UPDATING AS MUCH AS I M SO SORRY FOR THE NOT UPDATING CHAPTER 11 WAS REALLY SHORT THIS WILLL BE MUCH MUCH LONGER I WANT TO THANK ElfMom123 FOR WISHING ME LUCK IN THE 8TH GRADE AND XxLydzxX FOR BEING THE ONE TO REVIEW SINCE CHAPTER 1! WOW WEVE COME ALONG WAY AND TRUST ME ITS NOT EVEN HALF DONE YET HEHEH( :**

2 months later

JPOV

Wow Things have been so hectic. Edward and Nessie haven't said anything to eachother. Nessie starting to get a little baby bump. Chris is always around Nessie. Ugh that bugs the hell out of me. Wow now I know how Edward felt when I was around Nessie all the time. I havent been on patrol in so long and I know I needed to go I've been stuck in the house for the last 2 months.

Nessie was sleeping soundly. I wrote her a note.

_Nessie, I need to go take a run...You won't need to miss me that much I'll be back before you know it. Love You. Jacob_

I was halfway into the forest when my phone started ringing. I looked at the phone. It was Edward.

EPOV

I cant believe it 2 months. 2 _damn _months.

Bella and everyone weren't talking to me. I missed my little girl. I can't believe I said those horrible things to her. I decided I would call Jacob. Just to see how she was doing. I just needed to hear her voice. I dialed his number. T\HE picked up on Mid ring.

"Hello?" He spat.

"Hello Jacob."

"What do you want?"he said.

"To talk to my daughter."I said

"Really? Last time I checked _you_ kicked _her_ out."He said

I flinched that really hurt. "Jacob, please."I begged.

"You call her."he said and hung up. I was about to break the phone but I knew he was right. I sighed and dialed her number.

RPOV

I woke up there was a note. I felt guilty I've been keeping him in the house for 2 months. I made myself breakfast. I missed Esme's cooking. I sighed as a single tear escaped my eye. I missed everyone. My phone rang. I picked it up. "Dad?"I asked.

"Nessie."he breathed. "Yeah um how are you?"I asked.

"Nessie please come home."he begged. "What about Jacob?"I asked. "He can come too."he said. "And my kids?"I asked. "Nessie come home I'll behave please I' so sorry please Nessie everyone misses you please come back." "Daddy, I'm sorry too I was being a brat I'm so sorry."I said. "You had every right to be."he said.

"I'll be there in an hour."I said. I heard him sigh. "Love you Nessie." he said "Love you too." i said. After 20 minutes I got dressed I got in the car and drove to the familar home that was now mines and Jacobs.

I stopped in the driveway. I walked into the house. Emmett came out of nowhere and squeezed me careful not to hurt my babies. "God Nessie I missed you."he said. I hugged back me. "I missed you too Uncle Emmie.'I said. I huggedeveryone. My mom came and looked like she would cry if she would. I cried into her shoulder as she hugged me. "Mommy I'm so sorry!"I said. She was sobbibg. "Nessie I love you,"she said. Then I found my daad. I jumped into his arms. I missed him. He also sobbed. Ive never seen him cry before. It was heartbreaking in a way. He held me to his chest. It was a great reunion.

EPOV

My little girl was here was safe in my arms. She pulled back and got up. She put my hand on her stomach. I heard voices. They were adorable. I smiled. She and Jacob were perfect. I am such an ass.

**OKAY THEY MADE UP AND THEYRE HAPPY AND I LIKE HOW I MADE EDWARD ADMIT HES SUCH AN ASS OR AS ElfMom123 said "he finnally got the stick out of his hinney" LOL OKAY REVEIEW MY LOVLIES...( :**

**-Asia**


	13. Chapter 13: Ultra Sound

**GUYS GREAT NEWS I HAVE A NEW STORY UP ITS ACTUALLY JUST A PREFACE..IF YOUR REALLY MY FANS YOU WOULD REVIEW IT I JUST NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT...OKAY SOOOO YEAH HERE YOU GO..**

CHAPTER 13

I was so happy I'm home. Carlisle says my children will be born pretty soon. I had my foirst ultra-sound on my 4th month. Jake was with me. I couldn't wait. I sat impatiently holding Jake's hand. IN the hospital's waiting room. "Renesmee Cullen."The nurse called. I sprang to my feet a little too fast. I lost my balance Jake caught me in time. "Right this way."the nurse said. She led us into a small room. I sat on the crackly paper. I waited for Carlisle to come in. I stared at the ceiling. Jake came and stood in between my knees. "Are you excited?"I asked him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Totally."he said. He said. He kissed me. It became more urgent. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him toward me. It lasted like that until Grandpa came in. "Ahem."He said

I unlocked myself from Jake's grip. My cheeks felt hot. Carlisle coughed to hide a laugh. After the awkwardness was over he checked me up. Making sure the babies were helathy. HE led us to another room with a monitor. I layed on my back lifting y shirt over my now large stomach. Carlisle put the sticky gel on my stomach and rubbed it with the thing they use. (A.N I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS)

I heard two tiny heart beats. I looked at the screen. There were my babies. I smiled. My eyes watery. "Theres Zen."Grandpa said pointing at the screen. "And Lydie."He said. Lydie was the nickname I gave her. "They're healthy and strong."Carlisle said. I smiled. Just like their Dad.

**OKAY SHORT AGAIN BUT THIS NEEDED TO BE DONE BEFORE SCHOOL. OKAY CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY LOVE YOU! **

**-Asia**


	14. Chapter 14: Visitors

**HEY GUYS CHECK OUT THIS NEW STORY I HAVE ONE NIGHT CHANGES EVERYTGING... ITS FREAKIN AWESOME...OKAY PLEASEEEE DOOO AND LYDZ WHY WOULD I END THIS STORY LOOK I KNOW IM RETARTED BUT NOT _THAT_ RETARTED LOL JK...BUT YEAH OKAY ON WITH THE STORY...**

**DISCLAMER**

**ME: hey stephenie**

**Stephenie: who u be?**

**Me: Your biggest fan**

**Stephenie: Bitch you ain't ownin' twilight**

**Me: well damn**

**Chapter 14**

**JPOV**

There they were my children. Our children. It was beautiful. They were right there in fornt of my eyes. Their little heartbeat beating rather quickly. I stared at the screen. A tear escaped my eye. So beautiful.

**RPOV**

I looked at Jake. A tear escaped his eye. I caught it with my thumg and kissed him. "Well I'm sure you guys want pictures so I'lll be back in a few minutes...Nessie why don't you clean up."Carlisle suggested. I nodded. Jake got me a few papper towels and wiped the icky goo off my baby bump. As I wiped my stomach they kicked. I gasped. Their first time. Jake rushed to my side. I was crying. "Nessie are you hurt? What's wrong?"He asked. I couldn't find words so i put his hadn on the spot they kicked and and put my hand on top of his. The pressure came again. I smiled. Carlisle came in and noticed that we were having our happy moment. _Mommy when will we see wu? _Zen asked me. "Soon baby, soon."I said. That was Zen Probably kicking me. After we got the pictures. We got in the car and drove home. I was grabbed by my father. I gasped. "Dad what's wrong?"I asked. "Give me a minute."he said.

I waited crossing my arms and frowning. I sighed. He set me on the couch pacing back and forth. He yelled. Everyone was here by now. Alice face was blank. She must be having a vision. My dad staring off into space also. "Dad?" I asked. I knew it was useless he would be that way for a while. Jacob was with me now. After a minute my dad slammed his fist into the wall. "Dammit!"he yelled. "Dad?" I asked again. He didn't answer me. "Dad what's wrong?"I asked. He squezzed the bridge of his nose with his middle and index finger. 'Dad?'I asked helpless now.

Then Alice answered.

"They"re coming back." she said.

'who?"I asked

"The Volturi."she said. I gasped. Then blackness took over me

**CLIFFY WHAT DO YOU THINK AND OKAY I JUST READ BREAKING DAWN AND THEYRES SOME IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT NESSIE AND IN THERE IT SAYS ALICE CANT SEE HER IN HER VISIONS AND THEN HER HEART BEATS FASTER THAN HUMANS AND SHES 2 or 3 DEGREES COOLER THAN JAKE SOOOO YEAHHHH...REVIEW?**


	15. Chapter 15: Cries

**Hey guys please go check out my newest story it would mean lots...okay so this story is doing good...i just wish that it would have more readers...i dont know how many people are reading it but it would help if you review each chapter it will take 35 seconds of your time people please..Okay NOW for those of you who DO review thank you for being the awesomest person ever...and I am NOT exaggerating! Okay maybe a little but you guys are pretty awesome...OKAY im ramblng heres chapter 15.**

**WE ALL KNOW THE DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BLAH BLAH BLAH ALTHOUGH I DO OWN JACOB AND EDWARD IN MY FANTASIES...( :**

Chapter 15

-DREAM-

I looked around I was in a forest. A beautiful forest. In the middle of my mother and father's meadow, were two babies. A boy and a girl I believe. They had a tint of russet skin tone . Their backs were toward me. As I walked toward themI saw their feet kicking the air. Then they were gone. They slipped right through my fingers. Then I looked up Aro was right in front of me. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me throught the forest. I was screaming. "My Renesmee, you have grown."he said

-END OF DREAM-

I opened my eyes. I was twisted up in the sheets of my bed. My dad was holding my shoulders. I was gasping. My gasps turned into sobs. My Dad cradled me and I sobbed into his shirt. "Sssh Nessie..It's okay, calm down it was just a nightmare its all right sweetie."he rubbed circleson my back. I stopped crying. Though I was still dry sobbing. That dream was so real. I wondered how I got here. All I remembered was I fainted. I woke up then I feel asleep.

"HOw long have I been asleep?"I asked him

"Nessie youve had a mini coma 4 days."he said.

"How why?"I asked altogether

"Stress."he said. I looked at him and disbalief. I looked around I relized I was in the hospital room in the house. "Are my babies okay?"I asked. "Healthy."he said. I breathed a siigh of relief. "Thank god!."I said

"Nessie...the ultra sound missed something."he said. I loooked at him shocked. "What did they miss?"I asked cautiously. "Another baby."

I gasped. "You're having triplets Nessie." he said

"Triplets? How?"I asked

"How could they miss something like that?"I asked. "It's another girl Nessie."he said. "But how?"I asked. "I wouldve heard it talk to me...How?"I asked. "Its human it's not immortal or a werewolf..."he said. " How Dad your not answering my question how did they miss it?"I asked. "We don't know Nessie."he said.

I have not two but three children growing inside of me...One was human..It's sooo shocking...Now thats one more life we have to protect. Now the Volturi are after us. "Dad it's human humans aren't supposed to know about the vampire world Daddy they'll take her away from me Daddy you can't let them do it!"I shrieked. "I won't were going to change her when she gets older." He said. I thought about that..."Then what happens then?"I asked

"Dadd w-what if...they take them all away from me."I said. I started sobbing gasping. I couldn't breath. My lungs felt like ethey were going to bust. I clutched my chest and started gasping. "Nessie?"my dad asked. "I can't-gasp-breath...I'm-gasp-scared Daddy!"I yelled. "Carlisle!"I heard my dad say. Everyone was upstairs by now. Carlisle was hovered over me. "Nessie deep breaths." CArlisle said. I tried to do what he said but I had a huge cramping in my stomach. "She's in labor!"Carlisle yeeld. "Jake?"I asked. He flitted to my side. "I'm here honey."he said. I held his hand. Then I flt something wet. "Nessie honey please your okay I need you to do what I say."Carlisle demanded.

I nodded.

"Your babies are coming you need to take deep breaths and push do you hear me?"he asked.

"All right honey on 3, 1 2 3," he said

I pushed.

I pushed some more.

Out came baby number 1.

"Zen."Carlisle said.

"Push!"he yelled again I squeezed Jake's hand.

I pushed harder this time.

Out came baby number 2.

"Lydia."he said.

"Push one more time come on honey!."Carlisle said. I pushed one more time and then came baby number 3.

"Elizabeth."I whispered. Then I heard the sound of my beautiful children's cries. I closed my eys. Exausted. "Theyre beatiful."Jake said. And then I drifted to a deep sleep.

**Okay I know its early I just thought it would be intense okay nest chapter will be up tomorrow and i love this chapter 4 some reason...Okay REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Realization

**Wow Chapter 16 ALREADY? Hahahh Wellll this story has about 10 more chapters left before you hate me forever There will MOST LIKELY BE A SEQUEL! Lol I NEED A BETA...ANY TAKERS? Okay I ALSO HAVE A FACEBOOK IF YOU WANT Add me and you can get sneak peeks and WHAT NOT lol okay CHAPTER 16 EVERYBODY! ( :**

**DISCLAIMER:YEAH YEAH WE ALL KNOW I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE BELLA AND EDWARD WOULDVE CONCEIVED ME SO JAKE WOULD IMPRINT ON ME OKAY **

**NOW...**

Chapter 16.

My eyes opened. In the corner of the room was Jacob. He was playing with Zen. I smiled.

"Good Afternoon."Jake said. I sat up and Jake brought Lydia and Elizabeth to me. They were bigger then I remembereed. They looked at least two months now. THey were kicking their feet in the air. "Hi babies."I said. I picked up Elizabeth it was easy to tell she was the human. Her heart beat. I cradled her to my chest. I kissed her forehead. Her brown eyes stared at me. She rached up and touched my face. She was so small. So soft. She grabbed onto my finger. She brought it in her mouth. She bit down on it and started sucking my blood. I looked at Jake.

"I thought-."he interrupted me.

"She still has vampire and werewolf genes Nessie..she still needs to drink blood and she can imprint."Jake said. He was mesmerized by his son. I Picked up Lydia next. Her hair was brown and she had hazel eyes. I looked down at her she touched my cheek. _Your pwitty Momma_ She said. "Thank you sweety."I said she smiled and cuddled into my chest and closed her eyes. Jake tooke LYdia and he gave me Zennie. "He looks just like you."I said to Jake. He smiled. HE opened his eyes. I was shocked his eyes were green. It was the color of my fathers eyes when he was human. I stroked his head and kissed his forehead. I didnt notice but her hair is like mine. I cuddled both Lydia and Zen to my chest. I closed my eyes and slept again. I woke up to the babies crying. It was darker out side again. I looked at Lydia and Zen they were the only ones that were crying. _Hungwee Bwood!_ They said in Unison. Thank god Lizzie was sleeping.

"Jake."I hissed. He was sleepinng on the air matress in the corner. He didnt even twitch. "Jacob."I hissed again. I sighed. I threw my pillow at him. "Wake up!"I said. He shot up. "What?"he asked. "The babies are hungry I can't get up I need you to get them blood...YEESH Jake your sleeping like _you_ just gave birth to thre babies."I said. He rtolled his eyes and stomped off to the kitchen. Three minutes later he handed me Zen and gave me the bottle of Bwood...I mean Blood. Sorry the babies have been saying it for the past 10 minutes. It was stuck in my head.

When the babies were done being fed we fell asleep again only to wake up the next day. They grew again a week at least. Elizabeths brown eyes were staring at me. She stroked my face.

The nice moment was disturbed by the pack's booming laugh. I looke dup Chris was hovering over Lydia. "May I?"he asked me eagerly. "Go for it kid."I said. He picked up Lydia and cradled her lovingly. I heard him humming something in Quiluete. Marcianna then came in.

"Hey Mamma Mia how are you feeing?"she asked me. I smiled. "Great thanks Marce."I said "Weres the babies?"she asked. "Over there."I said pointing to were the pack stood. SHe got Zen and held him. He opened his eyes and touched her cheek. It was adorable. But he had a look in his eyes that was beautiful.

"Oh no!"I gasped. "What?"Jake asked. "Look!"I said motioning toward Marci and Zen. 'That's two."he said. "You wanna clue us in?"Seth asked. "Well guys..Zen just imprinted on Marci here."I said.

"Thats ridiculous, how can you-."he was silenced by the way Zen stared at Marcianna.

"Oh...I see."He muttered.

MPOV

"Where the babies?"I asked.

"Over there."she said pointing over to wear the dogs wer ehovered. I picked up the boy whose name was Zen. He opened his eyes in wonder. I stared into them mesmerized he touched my face._ I love you _He said. I didn't here anything after that. Alll I knew was that this boy meant something to me now. But wait.

What about Troy?

My boyfriend.

My vampire boyfirend. I looked at Renesmee now.

"Ness did I tell ou Troy is a vampire?"I asked her. SHe looked up at me shocked. "No!"she shouted. "Well what is he going to think of this."I asked her.

"Wait...did you tell him anything?"she asked.  
"Of course he's my boyfriend."I said.

"Marci WHY!."She yelled.

RPOV

Vampire?

"Wait...did you tell him anything?"she asked.

"Of course he's my boyfriend."she replied. "Marci WHY!."she yelled.

I just realized it. Something important.

"He's one of them."I said.

"One of who?"she asked.  
"The Volturi."I said

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT? DRAMATIC RIGHT...OKAY SO NOW YOU SHOULD READ MY OTHER STORY...*COUGH LYDZ COUGH* lOL OKAY YEAH PLEASE IM SERIOUS! aLL RIGHT REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mother 2

'So what your saying is is that Troy is a vampire he went to the Volturi and told him about you and Jacob's relationship?"Carlisle asked mme.

I nodded.

"It all fits." I said

He nodded. He thought.

"Carlisle what are we going to do?"My mother asked. "easy, we explain."he said. "dad?"I asked was to busy in thought. I looked at my sleeping children and sighed. My babies are in danger.

"Hide them."I said pointing at the kids. "where?"Mom asked. "Collin and Brady can take care of them."I said. "He's right no wait Chris...mom he imprinted on Lydia and he can't stay away from her."I said . I looked at jake who was holding Lydia in his arms. "Absolutely not."Jake said. "Why?"I asked. "He's a werewolf that imprinted on my 2 day old daughter."he said. "Don't be a hypocrite!"I yelled. "There's no time for you disareeing please Jacob!"I begged. "He noodded. "Fine."he murmured. He better not even try rto argu e with me later.

"So we'll call alll the covens.'Carlisle said. "Zafrina?"I asked. I started jumping up and down. "Yay!"I shouted. He nodded. "Calm dwon Nessie."Jake said. I growled. "Shut up."I said. I wasn't in the mood to yell. He closed his mouth. "Okay then go ahead call them."I said. Carlisle laughed. I walked over to see Rosalie. She was holding Elizabeth. "She looks like you."she said. "Shes beautiful."I said. "Just like her mother."Jake said. Trying to kiss up to me. I laughed. "Nice try lover boy walk away."He m uttereted something that sounded like_ At leat I tried. _I rolled my eyes. "Nessie you are so lucky."Rose said.

"Why?"I asked. "Because your a vampir ethat can have chidren."se said. "Half."I corected. 'Still."she said. "Its okay."I said. She cuddled Lizzie to her chest. "You can be the god mother"I said. "Thanks Nessie."she said.

"Any time."I said.

She was happy. Good. Now we had to wait for these pshyco ass vampires to come

**OKAY NOW WE ARE ALMOST DONE BUT IF U WANT TO SEE THE BABIES PICS ARE ON MY PROFILE GO CHECK IT OUT LOVE YOU LOTS REVIEW!**

**-ASIA MARIA LEEE ROMANO VASQUEZ MARTINEZ RODRIGUEZ HEHEH**


	18. Chapter 18: Shadows

**OKAY WOOOOWWW I GOT 19 REVIEWS! Thats Awesome I want to thank you guyss sooo soooo much i love it! Okay so heres chapter 18**

The Volturi were going to be here. I couldn't wait to see Zafrina. My dad chuckled low in the corner when he heard my excitement. I rooled my eyes. I went to my room. Yes they made me a room in the big main house. I was welcomed with Zen sitting up. He was holding the handle bars and he was looking right at me. _Mommy where is Marci? _He asked. "She should be here soon Zennie.'I told him. I walked over to the crib. Zen reached out for me. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. He snuggled into my hair and sniffed. He yawned. He closed his eyes and he went back to sleep. I ran my hair through his thick hair. I rocked us in the rocking chair. I stared out the big window. I stared out into the forest. It was dark outside. My vampire sight was strong so i could see things. Outside I saw shadows. It dashed throught the trees making the bushes ruffle.

I put zen back in the crib and jumped out the window. Then saw who it was. It was Troy.

**SHORT BUT HAAAD TO GET THIS UP MY SISTER WAS RUSHING ME...OKAYYY BYE**


	19. Chapter 19: Hell No

I walked over to Troy. He was standing there waiting for me to come closer. "Hello my love."he said. I stared at him in disbalief. Was he retarted? "What do you want Troy?" I asked him.

"You."he said. I stared at him in shock. "Go back to the Volturi."I said I started to walk away but he was in front of me when I turned around. "."I said emphasizing each word. He grabbed my arm. "Troy, let go!"I yelled

_DADDY! _I yelled over and over again in my thoughts. Troy's arm was tightening. "Come on babe."he said. He started to drag me along throught the forest. I closed my eys and thought of the darkest place he could think of. His gripped loosened and I broke away from it. I started sprinting to the house. I heard Troy running after me. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go jumping over bushes. I saw the end of the forest and I ran even faster. when I made it out I saw the big white house. My dad was out and I immediately felt better. But I still kept running. I ran and jumped into his arms. I managed to tell him everything in my thoughts. And he groweled. So did Jake. My kids were up so I went upstairs. I walked in and one of them were Missing!

I screamed.

Troy did it.

"Where the hell is he!" I yelled. He had Lydie. I ran downstairs and my family was scared. "He has my child we need to find him!"I yelled. I got up and ran out the back door. I wasnt going to cry. Not until I found her. I ran throught the forest. I was furious. I had the whole pack out. Chris was so angry we had to let him out of the house. I ran all the way up to Canada. I knew he had her. It was days since she 's dissapeared. I found a faint scent. I followed it and it led me further up. I knew he was in Italy. If he wanted me to go to Italy and get myself killed. So be it. But weren't they coming here? Maybe this is a trap. I bet it is. They want to play games and use one of my children as an obstacle. There asses are sooo dead.

**OOOOOOH SOOOO NESSIE IS GOING CRAZY WILD. HER VAMP SDE IS COMING OUT! HAHAHAH SHES GONNA GO CRAZY! HAHAH MAKE ME HAPPY PEOPLE (:**

**-Asia**


	20. Chapter 20: Italy

**STORY IS COMING TO AN END ! SADDENING...BUT IM THINKING ON MAKING A SEQUAL WHADAYA GUYS THINK? SHOULD I OKAY SO MY ExCUSE FOR OT UDATING IN A WHILE IS I HAVE BEEN EXTREMLY BUSY SCHOOL, HOME, BABYSITTING! UGHH IT WAS HORRIBLE...BUT IM UPDATING NOW SO NOOO WORRIES OKAY? Proceed Theres a special suprise here in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I KNOW FOR SURE I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT CUZ SOME THINGS WILL BE GOING DOWN IF I DID xD**

CPOV (Chris)

I've never felt this way in my entire Life. Dumping is one thing. But nothing compared to this. I felt empty. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Not until I found her. She was my priority. I would do everything I could to find her. I was running through the forest when Sam interupted me.  
_Chris turn back Nessie found something. _He didn't have to tell me twice. I turned around and ran back to the main house. I phased back to human form and put my shorts on. I walked into the house to see them sitting on the couch. "what's up?"I asked. "Nessie found a scent...we know for sure that he is in Italy but it could be a trap...we want ot go but they could be here so we'll wait."edward said.

"What do you mean you'll wait what if they never come?"I shouted. "Calm down."Jake spat. "We're all frustrated.'Jake said. Everyone started arguing then. Until I heard a scream. It stopped and I loked at the direcion where it came from. Nessie was standing on the table. "You guys know arguing isn't going to get you anywhere.'she said. "He has my daughter."She said. "We know that bu-."Edwar started to say but she held her hand up to stop him.

"Im going to Italy."she said. "No you're not."Edward said. "You can't stop me."Nessie said. "Im coming too."I said. Sh elloke dat me. "Anyoneese?"She asked. "I am."rosalie said. "Me said then everyone else joned in. Except Edward. "whatever you can stay."Nessie said. Then MArci came and said she was watching the babies while we were in Italy.

RPOV

We were on the plane to Italy JAke sat by me. "You okay?"I asked him. "Not until I find her."he said."Me neither but we will find her."I promised. I put my head on his shoulder and thenI fell asleep. Wow I haven't slept in a long time. I was tired.

-LATER-

"We're going to land."Jake said waking me up. I slept the whole plain ride. We grabbe dour bags and went into a hotel. I held my mothers hand. We would go tonight so no one could see us. IN the sunlight.

**HAHAH OKAY UM THE SUPRISE WAS CHRIS' POV xD SO UMMM YEAHHH REVIEW**

**-Asia**


	21. Chapter 21: Clapping

We were walking to the castle right now. My mom was dry sobbing. She said it had to do with bad memories. With my dad.  
when we were at the entrance of the castle a tall rather huge man in a long hooded black cloak came out.

"Were here to see Aro, Demetri."Carlisle said.

"Oh!"he said. "Right this way."he said . We followed him. he disapeared in a black whole. W eall followed by jumping where he went. It was long. like a minute. When I finalyl touched the ground I continued following. Jake was behind me keeping me worm through the cold tunnel we walked through.

I saw light ahead as we got closer, I heard clappping. then I heard squeeling. It was Lydia. I got excited and started walking faster, as we got to the light. Demetri opened the door smoothly with both hands.

There Lydia was being praised by everyone. She noticed me and got up and started running toward me.  
"Mommy!" she shouted. She leaped easily into my arms. She's grown she looks like a 1 year old. I saw Troy sitting where she was. I growled and then Jake put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and gave Lydia to him.

"You!"I shouted. I got into a crocuh and started running toward him. I leaped but it was like a force pulled me back and I fell hard and I was withering in pain. I heard my mom screaming. Then I blacked out.

**DUN DUN DUN! OKAY SO SORRY I HAVEN"T BEEN ON IN A WHILE. IM GOING TO BE 14 ! ON OCTOBER 30th ! IM YOUNG BUT IM GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO 16 EVERYDAY! TWO YEARS AND ILL BE DRIVING...(: OKAY LYDZ THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING YOUVE BEEN THERE LITERALLY SINCE CHAPTER 1 AND YOUR REVIEWS KEPT ME GOING! fACEBOOKME IF YOU HAVE ONE (ASIA MARTINEZ) IM WEARING A BLUISH SHIRT INMY PCTURE (; OKAY WELL BYE! **

**ASIA 3  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Wedding

**OKAY WELL 14 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY YAY! OKAY WELL IVE BEEN MAKING THESE CHAPTERS EXTRA SHORT AND SOO IM TRYING TO MAKE THEM LONGER OKAY WELL HERE YA GO OH THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

I felt little hands touching my face. "Momma?"I heard the sweet little voice ask. I opened my eys. Lydie's brown curls were hanging down from her face. "Momma!"She said and wrapped her small arms around my neck. "Hi baby."I said. I looked around. "Where's Daddy?"I asked her. "Daddy fought mean vampires grandma said that she wanted us to wait here."she said. "Do you know where they are?"I aske dher. She pointed at the doors. "I want you to wait right here baby."I said

"Mommy don't go please stay."She said. "Come with me then."I said. I held out my hand and she took it. I put her behind me as I opened the door. It looked like hell broke loose. Uncle Emmett and Jacob were fighting off Felix and Demetri. My mom and Esme had Jane and Heidi in a headlock. Aro was just watching. "I surrender!" Aro said finally. 'Just take the girl and leave we won't bother you again."he said. "REALLY?"Emmett yelled. "That's it?"He yelled. He pushed Demetri so far he broke the pillar. "Just leave at once."he said. My mom saw me. She was by my side in two seconds. She was touching my face and everything. 'Mom I'm fine."I said.

She sighed in relief. I gave Lydia to Chris and walked over to Jacob. "Nessie I'm so h-."he was interupted by me jumping in his arms and kissing him like we haven't seen eachother in years.

"We have a wedding to plan."I said. HE smiled.

-6 months later-

"C'mon Nessie we have to get you ready your wedding is today."she said. I shot up. "I'm gettinmg married!"I yelled and then started jumping up and down. "C'mon let's go."she said. She pushed me into the shower and I washed my hair and scrubbed the night before off of me.

I got out and Alice had my towel there. After I dried off I put my undergarments on. Then put my robe on. I had my hair tied up with a towel. Alice literally tied me down to a chair. I went to sleep as Alice did my make up. It was relaxing. Soon after Alice wa swaking me up." c'mon let's eat something ad then we can finish your hair."she said. "What time is it?"I asked. "12:00'she said. 'It took you that long?"I asked. She shruuged and I rolled my eyes. "Where's the babies?"I asked as we walked downstairs. 'Leah took them to get ready.' she . Esme had toast and eggs on the island counter. I ate it hungrily trying not messup my makeup. Alice was rushing me anyway. "wheres the guys?'I asked.

"Theyre at the beach setting up."she said. After I finished Alice went back to doing my hair. It took her 45 minutes to finish the second part of my hair. My hair was to the side with my bangs put back like a hump and then my ponytail was curled. She ut purple studs. The theme is purple and white. One, because I didnt want the white brides maid dresses to be as white as theyre kin and Two, because it looke better on them . It was 1:15 the wedding was at 2:00. I was nervous. Until Alice pulled my dress out. It was white and on the back there was a long purple part with white designs on it. It was beautiful.

Alice was ready. Her hair was Straight and my mom came in. She smiled when she saw me. "Nessie you look beautiful."she said. I blushed. "You do too Mommy."I said. 'Dont let her cry.'Alice warned. "It'll mess up her makeup. The bridesmaid dresses were sjust purple with a white belt type thing hooked to it.

We drove to the beach and when we got there we saw the crowd. We were behind and my dad had his arm hooked in mine. 'You look beautiful."he whispered. "Thanks."he smiled. The wedding march began and we paced with the music. The brides maids were already by my spot and my mom had lydia in her arms and Rose had Lizzie. Zen was holding Seths hand. I looked at Jake and my dad put my hand in his. He smiled and then the priest began his speech. Who was Carlisle.

-skipping to the part to where they say there vows-

"Jacob when I first saaw you we were bestfriends, you were like the big brother I never had, but that day on this beach when you told me you loved me I thought it was wrong. But I was wrong it was the best thing that could've happened to me, you changed my life physically and emotionally all my life I never thought I would find my true love, but it turned out he was right in front of me I love you Jacob Black." I said. He opened his paper.

"Renesmee, you had my heart since that frst day I looked into your eyes, you are my imprint and nothing can change that, you brought beautiful children into my life and I love them, you put a smile on my face when I'm having the worst day ever, you are the air I breathe, your my everything, I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."He said. I sniffed.

'Well, do you Renesmee Cullen take Jacob back as you lawful wedded husband?"he asked. "I do."

"And do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Cullen as your lawful wedded wife?"he asked "I do."He said.

"Well by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."he said. Jake lifted my viel and kissed me. He hugged me so tight and I didnt let goof him.

When the real party began I danced with everyone. My dad was last. "Im happy for ou baby."he said to me "Dad thank you for being there and letting Jake into my life I love you Daddy."I said and kissed himon his cheek.I was back in Jake's arms.

"So Mrs. Black how are you?"he asked me. "Oh I'm good I just got married to the best man on Earth." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

. Black that's gotta nice ring to it. Don't you think?

**WELL THATS THE END OF THE STORY SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


	23. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE !

**Hey guys Asia here..Im starting my sequel and its called Reality...well it has meaning into it later on its continuing fro m when they are leaving fo rtheir honeymoon...for those who havent seen nessies wedding dress go on my profile...ummm i need feedback on the next strory sooell bo umm guys im writing one more chapter and it will be up in 3 days ...or less so stay tuned **

**-Asia**


End file.
